1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid connector that is positively locked and that indicates that it is locked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are essentially two standard ways of connecting fluid couplings--screw couplings and bayonnet couplings. With bayonnet couplings, the male and female members are oriented to a predetermined relationship, forced together and then rotated relative to each other to a locking position. This forcing together and turning frequently must open internal valves that prevent the flow of hydraulic fluid or air from the respective hydraulic or pneumatic line. Where there is high pressure in one or both lines, coupling is difficult because one must often exert substantial axial force for coupling with both hands. During the coupling operation, the valve may open slightly allowing leaking especially if the coupling operation is not correctly completed.
In the screw fitting, the female member is threaded onto the male member. One problem with threaded couplings is that there is no positive lock. That is, vibrations or incomplete threading can rotate one of the members relative to the other resulting in a partial separation of the coupling members. This frequently results in leaking and pressure loss. There is a tendancy to overtighten the coupling to prevent uncoupling, but overtightening can lock the connectors together and make them inseparable. The opposite tendancy is also possible. That is, when it becomes difficult to thread the members further, one may believe that they are fully coupled.